A conventional MOSFET produced on a silicon-on-insulator (“SOI”) substrate (hereinafter “SOI MOSFET” device) used for slower performance applications many times can tolerate the floating body (FB) effect. However, SOI MOSFETs that are to be used for high performance applications generally cannot. SOI MOSFET performance suffers from the floating body effect, especially at higher speeds. In addition, many times SOI MOSFETs need to be modeled very accurately. The floating body effect is difficult to model because it is not a steady-state effect. Further, in applications for SOI MOSFET devices where low leakage current is required generally suffers more from the floating body effect. This is because low leakage current applications often requires increases in substrate doping which increases the reverse biased junction leakage and thus the floating body effect. For example, low leakage SOI MOSFET device exhibits much higher IR/IF ratio (where “IR” denotes reverse junction leakage and “IF” denotes forward junction leakage) than high performance SOI MOSFET devices. FIG. 1 is a chart of IR/IF ratios for low leakage SOI MOSFET devices as compared with high performance SOI MOSFET devices. Specifically, the IR/IF ratio of low leakage SOI MOSFET devices has a couple orders of magnitude higher IR/IF ratio as compared with high performance SOI MOSFET devices. This high IR/IF ratio for low leakage SOI MOSFET device typically causes more severe floating body effects.